Magical Pony Parade
by GeminiMab
Summary: Just a fun little Halloween treat for 2015. A lil NaLu tossed in but mostly just some general fun and cuteness! Hope you all enjoy! (I do NOT own FT)


Lucy blinked several times at the person standing in the hall of her apartment building. To say she was shocked at, not only answering her door, but answering it to a fellow guild mate, was an understatement. "Bisca?" she asked confused at the sight of the nervous looking woman.

Said woman raised her eyes from the ground and smiled slightly, "Hi Lucy! Sorry to bother you. You look like you weren't expecting anyone."

Shock melted at that and Lucy raised her hands in mock defense while smiling and chuckling slightly. "No! It's alright! I'm just not used to anyone from the guild knocking."

To that Bisca looked confused and cocked her head. "Really? I thought people visited you all the time."

"Oh they do." Lucy groaned while crossing her arms over her chest. "They just choose to ignore the fact that breaking and entering is a crime."

Bisca's eyebrows shot up at that as her eyes widened. "Maybe you should invest in better locks?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Locks mean very little when you have a flying blue cat that assists a dragon-slayer who can melt glass with his pinky alone."

Bisca raised a hand to cover her mouth as she attempted to hide her mirth. "That's awfully cute."

"Cute?!" Lucy suddenly raged. "Is it cute he does it when I'm changing my clothes? Is it cute how he eats every piece of food in my house? Or how about it being _cute_ that he takes over my bed? Sometimes while I'm already sleeping in it I might add!"

The older woman tried valiantly to subside her giggles, but failed miserably. "It all kind of is." Noticing the pout and glare on the blond she raised her hands and cleared her throat. "I mean really when you think about it, Natsu is pretty awkward with people. The boy was raised with a dragon. Only other one he's ever lived with was Happy. Doesn't make for a well balanced individual if you ask me. But his heart is in the right place. Just he's odd at showing how to care for someone."

Lucy sighed. "True enough." With that a moment of silence passed over the pair and that's when Lucy realized something and flushed in embarrassment. "Oh geez! I'm so sorry please come in! I didn't mean to make you stand in the hall like that!"

Bisca waved off her concern as she entered the apartment. "No worries."

"Please, by all means make yourself at home. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh don't fuss over me! Especially when I've come over with a favor to ask." Looking down again she added, "Sorry about that too. First time I come to visit shouldn't have been with ulterior motives."

Lucy snorted as she walked to the kitchen. "Nonsense. I'm just glad you're not here to snoop through my underwear drawer or to use my shower." Coming back with a tray filled with cookies and some tea she noticed the woman's flushed and confused face. Smiling as she took a seat across from Bisca then started serving the tea and said, "Erza and Grey. Given they come over for other random reasons as well, but that's the behavior I've come to expect from them."

"Oh my." Was all Bisca said in response.

After a few minutes Lucy broke the silence that settled. "So, you came to ask me a favor?"

Nodding Bisca set her tea down and flushed, "Well it's more for Asuka than it is for me." Seeing Lucy motion to continue she took a deep breath. "Have you ever heard of the children's show Magical Pony Parade?"

Lucy raised a brow, "Well considering it's Asuka's favorite show, I've been made aware of it."

Bisca smacked her forehead and groaned. Of course Lucy knew of the show, the _whole guild_ knew about it and all its characters. As told by a four year old. Besides guns, that rancid show was all her daughter talked about. "Right. Anyway, since Halloween is coming up in a few days she's been on a bit of a kick." Seeing that Lucy was still paying attention she sighed and continued, "A few weeks back she asked us if she could be the Empress Nalu character for Halloween."

"That's the one that is in control of the night sky right?" Seeing the surprised look on Bisca, Lucy elaborated, "Asuka has made it a point to tell me _all_ about her since my magic and her magic both deal with stars." Giggling she continued, "I laugh every time she brings her up because that has to be the stupidest name I've ever heard, even for a children's show."

At that Bisca laughed as well. "I know! Who in their right mind thought that was catchy at all? What the hell is a 'Nalu' anyway? Sounds like something a sick cow would say!"

That comment caused both women to burst out laughing uncontrollably for several moments. Calming, Bisca went on, "Anyway, Al and I have searched high and low for a costume. Hell even parts of the costume so we could make one! But no luck. Seems Nalu isn't that popular with the kids. Asuka said it's because she was a bad guy at first or something."

Lucy frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't practice Halloween as a child but I can only imagine the poor little thing is devastated."

Scratching her head awkwardly Bisca looked around the room, "Well that's the thing. I don't' have the heart to tell her." Swallowing thickly she continued, "See, Happy let it slip that one of your spirits is really great at making costumes. So I was hoping-"

Lucy raised a hand to stop her. "Say no more. I'm sure Virgo would be happy to help."

Bisca let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much Lucy! I'll pay for it and everything! But I really appreciate this!"

Lucy smiled brightly, "Don't worry about it. I couldn't possibly take your money, we're nakama after all." Pulling out her keys she took Virgo's in her grasp and called the maid spirit out.

"Princess." She bowed. Standing straight again she tilted her head, "Is it time for punishment?"

"It's never time for that!" Lucy flushed. Ignoring the laughter from Bisca, she went on to explain what she needed of the spirit.

Virgo turned to Bisca and bowed politely, "I will need images of this character as well as your daughter's measurements."

Bisca smiled brightly, "I've got all sorts of pictures at the house! I'll run back over there and grab Asuka and them both."

Virgo blinked and turned back to her mistress, "Princess, it would be much more efficient if I go with Bisca-san. Do you approve or should I be punished?"

"GO! How many times do I have to say there is no punishment to be had!?"

Several days later Lucy groaned as she pushed open the guild doors. She was never going to live this down. _Ever_. Trying to keep her head held high she ignored the snickers of her other guild mates and made her way to the bar. "Can I get a grilled turkey sandwich and a berry smoothie please Mira?" she asked when she arrived.

The barmaid smiled and turned around to greet her friend. Although he smile faltered for a moment and turned to a smirk before she burst into laughter. "Ara ara! I'm so sorry Lucy! I can't help it!"

The woman sighed and rested her head in her palm that was held up by the elbow on the bar top. "Go ahead get it out of your system." She groaned.

Several minutes, as well as three failed attempts to calm her giggles later, Mira was finally able to ask, "What are you supposed to be?"

Lucy looked at her reflection in the mirror behind the bar. Her hair had been died pink, thanks to Cancer, as well as curled in thick ringlets, again Cancer's doing. Atop her head sat two identical horse like ears, again in the same shade of pink. And her clothing consisted of the pinkest, frilliest, fluffiest dress she has ever worn. Just above her ass was a giant pink bow that matched the slightly smaller one that was in the center of her chest. But it didn't end there. The dress reached her knees and her calves had been covered in furry material that reached the floor and gave her a hoof like appearance, yet again it was in pink. "I'm Princess Pinky Pretty Prance of the Pinketter Party Palace." She hissed.

That seemed to break the dame that was holding everyone back to simple giggles and snickers. Laughter erupted through the guild at an ear piercing volumes, thus causing Lucy to continue to sit there irritated as she drummed her fingers and waited for the guild to catch their collective breath. As the minutes ticked by her ire grew until she finally yelled out, "Can I please get my damn food already?!"

"Geez Lucy, I know you're always hungry but there's no need to yell about it."

Lucy ignored Natsu's comment, she was used to his half hearted insults. Noticing her outburst seemed to lower the laughter's volume for a few moments she glared at Mira. The woman held her hands up as she continued to chuckle and set off to finally make Lucy's order. Sighing, Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose and looked to her team mates. "Well get it out of your system."

Natsu blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. I know you want to laugh at me so go ahead. Lord knows everyone else has." She added while glaring at the blue exceed who was, quite literally, rolling on the floor laughing and pointing.

Again Natsu just blinked and stared confused. "I don't get it did you do something funny?"

Lucy groaned. "Really Natsu? _Look at me_! I look ridiculous."

"I _am_ looking at you weirdo." Scratching his head he shrugged, "Can't say I like all the curls and stuff in your hair but whatever."

Lucy, as well as most of the guild gapped.

"What?!" he asked indignantly.

"Aye Natsu? Lucy is covered in p-p-pink!" Happy burst laughing again.

The man raised a brow and shrugged, "So?" Seeing as everyone around him was either still stunned or continually laughing he shrugged it off as all of them just being weird. Nodding his thanks to Mira when she slid him a plate of fire pasta and Lucy her sandwich, he began stuffing his face like any normal day. After swallowing most of the food in his mouth he again turned to his teammate, "Oi when I'm done let's go on a mission."

Lucy raised a brow. "Clearly I can't today."

"Why not?"

Face-palming Lucy groaned, "Natsu, it's Halloween! I'm in a freaking costume! Hell Happy is dressed like a pumpkin! Most the guild is dressed as _something_." Sighing as he looked blankly at her she rolled her eyes, "I promised Asuka I'd take her trick-or-treating already." Gesturing to herself she added, "Hence why I'm dressed like some deranged pink horse."

Natsu pouted for a moment before he smiled. "Okay. I'll go with you guys!"

Lucy's mouth opened and closed several times as her brow furrowed. She wasn't sure how to respond to him inviting himself along. Especially when he still held a straight face. However, before she could figure out the proper response the guild doors opened and the tiny gun slinger turned Empress Nalu came rushing in.

"Lucy-nee!" Asuka yelled excitedly as she ran through the guild to reach her new favorite person. The child ignored the guilds collective coos at her adorableness and jumped up and down several times before spinning in front of the smiling former blond. "Look look! Virgo-nee did it! I'm the Empress! I even made the moon come up with my alicorn powers!" Turning to her parents that were walking up far more casually she asked, "Didn't I? Tell Lucy-nee about it Mama!"

Bisca, unlike the rest of the guild, gave Lucy a sympathetic smile. "I can't thank you enough Lucy."

For the first time in hours Lucy smiled. She couldn't help it. She had made a little girl's dream come true. Given it was partially at her own expense, but in all honesty, she's been in _more_ embarrassing situations before. "Don't worry about it." Turning a bright smile to Asuka she said, "So you made the moon and stars come out tonight?"

The toddler nodded vigorously and proceeded to jump around again as she pulled on Lucy's hand, "Come look! It's almost time to trick-or-treat!"

"Okay! Okay! Slow down I'm coming." She giggled as she waved a good-bye to Bisca and Alzack while, again, reassuring them both that she was happy to help out and take Asuka off their hands for a night.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Natsu yelled out as he rushed up to the pair. "Yoosh I'm all fired up! Hope you got a _really_ big candy bag, cause we're not stopping till we get everyone!"

Suddenly the small girl stopped and looked at Natsu with a shrewd eye. She ignored the bewildered looks from both he and Lucy as she took assessment of the man. Releasing the woman's hand she began to circle the dragon-slayer slowly and critically. Coming to a stop in front of him she shook her head. "You can't come with us."

"Asuka! That isn't nice!" Bisca reprimanded.

Natsu pouted and crossed his arms defensively, "Why the hell not?"

The child mimicked his pose and gave him a defiant glare, "Because you don't match Lucy-nee and me! Only Magical Ponies are allowed to go!"

At that, most the guild began to snort in laughter, including Lucy, causing Natsu to pout further.

Before any response could be made a puff of smoke appeared and with it Virgo and Cancer.

"What the hell?" Lucy yelled.

Virgo blinked as she bowed, "Princess, Asuka-san asked that I prepare all the costumes for her costumed outing. Please punish me for not having Natsu-sama's ready in time."

"I'm not punishing you!" Lucy screeched on instinct. As an afterthought she added, "And since when is he Natsu- _sama_?!"

Lucy went ignored as the maid spirit again bowed, only this time to the confused and pouty dragon-slayer, "I apologize again Natsu-sama for jeopardizing your participation in this evening's events." Before he could respond a slight twitch made it to the zodiac's stoic face as she said, "Allow me to rectify that."

There was a blur of fabric and dust suddenly that only lasted a matter of seconds. However once the hectic movements ceased, the guild once more erupted in wild laughter.

There stood Natsu with horse ears much like Lucy and Asuka's, that happened to be the same shade of pink that his natural hair was. However, that wasn't what the guild was chortling over. Virgo had been sure to keep his muffler as a part of his outfit, but it now worked as a sash of sorts around his waist. Again this is not what received such an outpour of laughter. No. It was the fact that Natsu now matched Lucy in the over abundance of pink, frills, fluff and yes more _pink_. Truth be told his clothing was something reminiscent that of Freed's daily attire. Just _more_ _so._ His shirt was a deeper shade of pink and was puffy with a frilled collar and wrist. Over that was a lighter vest that looked velvet in nature. His pants were something you would spot in a Shakespearian play. They domed at the thigh with pleats that were alternating dark and light pink. They cuffed at his knees where bows adorned the sides so the ribbons dangled down to his mid-calf. His boots reached where the pants didn't but they were covered in frills and lace, all in pink.

Asuka ignored the on goings surrounding her as she once again scrutinized Natsu. After taking several laps around the man she nodded and smiled. "Now Natsu-nii can come!"

For his part, Natsu stared down at his attire with a blank face. Upon hearing the small child's comment he smiled and shrugged. "Yoosh! Let's get going!" He cheered while picking up the girl and setting her on his shoulders and snatching Lucy's wrist while running out of the guild.

"Well," Alzack said as he took a seat beside his wife, "he took that far better than I would have."

Bisca nodded in agreement slowly.

"Real men where what little girls tell them to!" Elfman shouted suddenly, breaking the shocked silence that had come over the guild at Natsu's actions.

Cana snorted as she set her barrel down. "I bet," pausing to take a drink again she swallowed then continued, "that those two are trying to make their own little trick-or-treater before the winter holidays start."

With that the guild burst into gossip and started swapping bets.

Meanwhile Lucy was trying to smile politely at the kind elderly woman who was continuing on and on before her. "Your daughter is just so precious. Why when I was your age I remember taking my little Bartholomew out for candy."

"As I said before she's not ours. She's one of our guild mates. We're just doing them a favor."

"Of course dear. So nice to be in a guild."

"Right." Coughing awkwardly, Lucy backed up slowly, "Well I really should catch up to them." She said pointing at the pair running wild up the street.

"Oh yes! By all means! A mother shouldn't be far from her child and husband!"

To that Lucy flushed and waved stiffly as she ran off. Catching up to the pair she groaned as Asuka made her way to another door. "I'm never doing this again." She grumbled.

"What?! But it's so much fun!"

Lucy crossed her arms and stomped her foot. "Maybe for you! You get to run around like a nut case with Asuka door to door, while leaving me behind to deal with the crazy old ladies that think… Well.." growing red faced she puffed out her cheeks and looked away. "They think things that aren't true!"

As the pair followed at a slight distance behind the Asuka, Natsu scratched his head in confusion. "Like what?"

Lucy was sure her face matched the rest of her now, "They think… Well… They think you and I…"

"They think we… ?" he prodded.

"They think we're Asuka's parents!" Lucy finally huffed out.

For his part Natsu blinked several times before he burst out laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny about this!" Looking down she pouted, "The idea of me being a mom shouldn't be _that_ damn funny." She mumbled hurt.

Natsu's laughter subsided suddenly, "What? No! That's not what's so funny!"

"Well than please enlighten me."

Natsu shrugged, "I don't know. People have been saying I'm such a great dad and stuff all night for taking Asuka out and dressing up." Lacing his hands behind his head he smiled, "The whole point of the night is to pretend right? So what's the harm in letting people think what they want? It's not like it's a bad thing."

Lucy gapped at the man casually strolling beside her. "You do realize that they not only think that your Asuka's father but that _I'm_ the mother, right?"

He nodded. Smiling largely he turned to her and said, "Like I said, the whole night is about pretending, and it's not a bad thing." With that he ran off after Asuka capturing the tiny child and racing to the next house.

For her part Lucy stood rooted to her spot staring after the duo. She could feel the flush rapidly heating her skin and the indignant cry clawing at her throat. However that moment passed as her companions for the night stood on the corner yelling and waving at her. Slowly a smile crossed her lips as she shook her head and ran as best she could to catch up.

After all, sometimes it's not so bad to pretend.

* * *

"Natsu-nii?"

"Yeh?"

"I think Lucy-nee looks cute in pink!"

A slow smile crossed the man's face as he watched the topic of their conversation attempting to catch up to them. "I think so to."

* * *

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **So here it is my yearly 1shot for this the best holiday! Hope all had a great night! I know my girl did! And of course as years prior I have made her the cover photo for this!**

 **And for those wondering... She's Princess Luna from My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic... She BEGGED me to make her this for Halloween so yeh...**

 **Anyone that's still reading Gate Keepers Resolve... I'm still working on it! Sorry SSSSSOOOOOOOOO Sorry! This last few months have been insane! I'll try and get you guys a chap tonight or tomorrow! And in there I'll go into more detail on my crazy.**

 **Until then...**

 **Keep readin and reviewin**

 **~Gemi**


End file.
